


【哈利波特AU】万圣节的礼物

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [52]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 2





	【哈利波特AU】万圣节的礼物

全圆佑紧贴着墙壁、隐匿在窗帘后屏住了呼吸。权顺荣“咚咚”地敲着他宿舍的门，在门口大喊他的名字。迟迟没有听到任何回音，权顺荣的呼唤声逐渐低下去、脚步也断断续续走远了。全圆佑长出了一口气，从窗帘后走出来。

“就知道你在屋里！”权顺荣猛地一推门进来了，笑嘻嘻地看着全圆佑。

全圆佑被突袭惊吓得差点跌坐在地上，随后他迅速把头顶的毛线帽拉低了一点。

权顺荣被他的动作吸引了注意力，用探寻的眼神看着他。全圆佑很少戴帽子，理由是会把发型压塌，摘掉后显得邋遢。此时一顶棕色毛线帽严严实实地罩在全圆佑的头上，不得不说十分反常。

“你居然逃课了。”权顺荣在床沿上落座，把书包丢在地上，掏出里面的金色飞贼在手里抛来抛去。“怎么回事？”

“老师讲什么了？”全圆佑没理会他的问题，抱着手在床的另外一边坐着。

“想知道就自己去上课。”权顺荣装作不关心的样子。全圆佑听到他的回答撇了撇嘴，报复似地探出身体去抢他手里的金色飞贼。全圆佑刚把那只金属小球抓紧手里，就被权顺荣一把扯掉了帽子。权顺荣目瞪口呆地注视着全圆佑的头发，随即爆发出响亮的大笑——全圆佑原本乌黑的短发变成了鲜嫩的草绿色，在昏暗的房间里甚至还像夜光手表似的隐隐发光。远远看去，恐怕园丁会怀疑他偷了一块草皮顶在头上，下一秒就有蚯蚓要从里面钻出来了。

全圆佑的脸迅速涨成了红色，用自暴自弃的哀怨眼神看着权顺荣手里的毛线帽。权顺荣笑得弓起身子捂着肚子倒在床上，泪花在眼角闪闪亮亮。

“满意了？”全圆佑叹息着说，“别笑了——”

权顺荣擦着眼泪、扶着床栏坐起来，看了一眼愁眉苦脸的全圆佑，忍不住又扑哧笑了。

“好了！”全圆佑被他笑得有点恼火了，板起脸看着他。权顺荣把那顶毛线帽丢回给他，全圆佑放弃般地没再戴回头上。

“怎么弄的。”权顺荣强忍着笑意问，“从田鼠窝里偷了草籽吃？”

“万圣节派对上不知道吃了什么，一醒来就这样了。”全圆佑无力地说，“校医说要等它自己变回去，快的话一两天，最长一个月。”

“你就打算这样一直不出门？”权顺荣开始对最坏的可能性担忧了，口气严肃了一点。

“没错。”全圆佑的语气坚决得像一块河底的大石头，什么样的翻腾浪花也不能将他移动分毫，“我绝不用这愚蠢的模样出门。”

“那好吧。”权顺荣把金色飞贼从全圆佑手里拿回来丢进包里，“祝你好运，毛线帽先生。”

晚饭后权顺荣大声喊着开门，全圆佑毫不意外地看到他手里端着一盘面包和几只鸡腿，嘴里还塞着一只。

“快吃，我得把盘子还回去。”权顺荣把食物递给全圆佑，腾开手把嘴里的鸡骨头抽出来丢进垃圾桶，把书包甩在床上。“笔记在我包里。对梅林发誓，这是我从上小学以来记笔记最认真的一次了。”

全圆佑把晚饭转移进自己的便当盒，又翻开了权顺荣的课本。今天上课讲的几页记得密密麻麻，和其他空空荡荡或只有简笔画的部分形成了鲜明的对比。权顺荣一边揉着手指，抱怨着今天飞快地赶着写笔记把手都磨痛了，一边把书包里的一摞书挖出来。

“我记得你选了这门课，”权顺荣自己并没和全圆佑选完全相同的课，这让他花了一点功夫才找到全圆佑应该去的教室位置，“我混进去了，这老师讲得像天书一样，但是我听清了他布置的阅读书目，就这些。”

全圆佑惊讶地看着权顺荣，权顺荣趁着他发楞的时间掏出一只巧克力蛙塞进了嘴里，“真难想象你在和大两级的孩子们上一样的课——天，我的书包被这些破书坠得开线了……”

“谢谢你，”全圆佑捡起权顺荣的书包，挥了挥魔杖补好了开裂的书包，“我会好好读的。”

“别伤心了，”权顺荣伸出手揉了揉他的头顶，“说不定明天一早就变回去了呢？”

全圆佑的头发并没变回黑色，但是他准时出现在了球场边。过去他总是选一个权顺荣一眼就能看到的显眼位置，这次他隐匿在了一个阴暗的角落里，又用一顶几乎吞没他头的遮阳帽藏起了自己的绿发和脸。权顺荣升上天空后花了一会儿才找到全圆佑的座位，忍不住又是好笑又是无奈地叹了口气。明明不愿意出门，为了给他应援还是来了——真是不知道说什么好了。

练习结束后权顺荣故意没直接走向全圆佑，怕引得其它队友注意到他的存在，让全圆佑难堪。他换了衣服匆匆跑回球场，全圆佑果然就坐在那里等他。全圆佑的脸被阴影覆盖，看不清他的眼神，但是从下垂的嘴角来看，他的心情并没有因为踏出房门而变好。

权顺荣站在他身边，接过他手里的水瓶，咕噜噜喝光，又准确地把空瓶投掷进了垃圾桶。全圆佑平时都会在旁边小声说一句“好球”，但他今天并没有说。

“太别扭了。”全圆佑把头靠在权顺荣腰间，“这个颜色让我感到窒息。”

权顺荣被他充满苦楚的语气弄得心脏都发痛，又注意到全圆佑没有像平时一样拉住他整只手，而是像婴儿一般，软绵绵地握住了他的一根手指。他的口气听上去很脆弱，权顺荣想。

“听着，”权顺荣在他旁边坐下来，把他的帽檐往上抬了抬看着他的眼睛说，“即使你的头发变成黑洞，你也照样很帅气。”

“你知道什么是黑洞吗？”全圆佑抓紧了权顺荣的手指。

“从你今天的课上听来的，”权顺荣用另一只手揉了揉全圆佑凉冰冰的手，“反正不是该出现在人脑袋上的东西。”

全圆佑感到奇怪，因为平时权顺荣都会在下课后跑来他宿舍告诉他最新的课程进度，可是今天已经下课一个小时了，权顺荣还没有来。出神的时刻敲门声响了，他赶紧踏上拖鞋去开门，刚看到权顺荣的模样就吃惊地睁圆了眼睛。

权顺荣顶着一头比他还绿的头发，站在门口对他笑了。权顺荣的头发看起来像麻瓜世界的绿色霓虹灯一样，自带光芒。全圆佑的黑发色多少压住了鲜亮的绿色，可是权顺荣本来的金发和绿色融合在一起，绿得光辉灿烂、鲜艳夺目，走动起来活像一颗球胆里塞了大瓦数灯泡的鲜绿网球，又像是荧光笔被黑巫师施咒成了精。

“我到霍格莫德的魔法把戏店去了。”权顺荣带上门，把口袋里的一把糖丢在全圆佑的桌子上。“买了整整一包万圣节你吃掉的恶作剧糖果。现在我的头发显然比你的更加扎眼，谁都不会注意你的。所以，圆佑——”权顺荣郑重地说，“明天一起去上课吧。”

“天啊……”全圆佑不知道用什么样的话来形容自己现在的心情了。他踉跄了一步，用力地把权顺荣抱进了怀里。他觉得自己眼眶湿润，但是努力不让泪水流下来。

“别担心。”权顺荣安慰地拍了拍他的背，“无论是好是坏我都会陪你的——嘿，你的头发变回去了！”

全圆佑吃惊地看向权顺荣身后的镜子。他的眼睛红红的，但是头发已经褪去了大面积的绿色，只剩下发尾还有一点几乎无法辨别的墨绿。

“太好了。”权顺荣欢笑着把嘴里的泡泡糖吹出一个蓝色的气泡，“明天肯定就恢复原——”他话音还没落，就惊讶地张大了嘴巴，泡泡噗一声破掉了。

全圆佑很干脆地抓过了一颗桌上的恶作剧糖果，没等权顺荣出声便剥开一颗丢进嘴里，嚼也没嚼就咽了下去。几秒以内，他的头发就以肉眼可见的速度变回了万圣节转天早上的同款扎眼草绿色。他表情很平静地抽了一张纸巾，转身把黏在权顺荣嘴唇上的泡泡糖擦下来扔进了垃圾桶里，又轻轻地亲了他一下。

“情侣发色不是吗？”他露出一点微笑，“就这样一起去上课吧。”


End file.
